Between Two Lungs
by itomochi
Summary: Kiku Nightshade is a young wizard thrown into a world of magic without any recollection of who she was before. She struggles to uncover Malistare's plots for the Spiral, as well as an unknown force with designs that may prove to be even more dangerous. Something has made her a target, and her plans are thrown out the window when Fate interferes. Slow build, self indulgent &violence


**AN: Completely self-indulgent lol title is from Florence and the machine.**

 **I've started playing wizard 101 again and decided to write this for fun. I don't plan on abandoning this but this is for fun so I won't focus completely on it. Maybe a chapter a week or two. Also idk how long it will be by t it probably pretty long, although I haven't planned everything out. I'd appreciate criticism, I hope my writing improves in the future. Please let me know what you think or if you want more in the comments! I have my own head canons and ideas of how stuff works but feel free to give me any ideas you want to see.**

 **Also the familiars don't speak out loud but in people's heads so that's why Gammas voice is in italics. End AN**

 **Ambrose gazed into the swirling crystal with twinkling blue eyes. A cloaked figure appeared in the fog of the glass. Their face was shrouded in the shadows of the night. The figure glanced around frantically then ran away into the unknown.**

 **The headmaster turned from the crystal with a considering look and looked at his feathered companion, an owl familiar named Gamma. They shared a look of unspoken understanding before Ambrose raised his hand and the room became shrouded in darkness.**

—

'Ah, it seems our newest student has arrived," a warm, grandfatherly voice exclaimed.

Kiku blinked open her eyes and immediately brought her hand to her forehead as the world blurred and her head began to spin. With her eyes still closed, she felt around the earth in front of her and tried to stand up.

Once she had finally made it to her feet, she forced her eyes open. She stood in a large clearing that surrounded an unassuming cobblestone tower.

An elderly man stood before her, leaning on a wooden staff that curled into a spiral at the top. He wore flowing, deep violet robes, a matching pointed hat, and a golden spectacle on one of his sparkling blue eyes. Much of his face was obscured by the stark white bushy brows and lengthy beard, but they didn't manage to hide his kind gaze.

Kiku frowned. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know what's going on. Do I know you?" The man looks over his shoulder at a large snowy owl that sat folded up on the soft grass, staring up at them.

He turned back to her. "My apologies, my dear, I am Headmaster Ambrose. I run the school in Ravenwood where students learn how to use magic. Can you tell me what you remember?"

A long silence stretched out between them. Kiku continued to stare blankly at the headmaster while he stood there patiently. Her headache only continued to worsen.

" _Oh my, it seems you have lost your memories child_." A new voice spoke. Kiku whirled around in search of whoever was speaking. Ambrose laughed.

"It seems Gamma has decided to finally speak up. I was wondering when he'd decide to join in on the conversation." The headmaster stopped laughing and his tone became serious."I'm afraid that my familiar Gamma is correct. It seems you've developed amnesia."

Gamma was now perched on his shoulder. "Wait, that voice I heard was your owl? And did we know each other?" Kiku asked.

"Yes and no, we have never met. You were summoned here by the school in order to attend as a student. We don't know where you came from in the spiral, in fact, the loss of you memories is entirely unprecedented." Ambrose hesitated and adjusted his monocle. "This entire situation is rather unique, for now, I suggest we continue on with the enrollment and we'll work something out about your memories."

Kiku's chest felt oddly tight, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded blankly at the headmaster. He smiled kindly at her.

"Forgive my rudeness, young wizard, but I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"My name is Kiku Nightshade, sir." Headmaster Ambrose frowned thoughtfully but he didn't look displeased with her.

"Very good then, Miss Nightshade, shall we get you enrolled then?" Just as he finished speaking, a great flash of lightning struck the small tower behind them. Kiku jumped back and glanced at the headmaster. He only stood taller. "I'm afraid we may have to wait on getting you settled. Seems we have an unwelcome visitor." He stated grimly. "It's better if you come with me, child. Let's get out of this rain."

The wind picked up as he said this and all of a sudden it was pouring. Dark clouds swarmed overhead and thunder rolled as they headed towards the tower.


End file.
